New to Me
by Speedstergal
Summary: Hermione changes her wardrobe over the summer. Now Ron asked her out, Fred is sending her hungry stares and Malfoy has her blackmailed, so now she must please him. FINALY UPDATED! FWHG HGDM ?HG
1. More Than One Weasley Eh?

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**A/N- I made some adjustments to this chapter, but nothing too drastic. Enjoy!**

**Speedstergal**

Bye Mom! I love you!" Taking a deep breath, Hermione Granger dipped her hand into the small cup of Floo Powder Ron had sent her. "The Burrow." She yelled and she was immediately engulfed by swirling green flames and hurled into the dark pit of the Floo Network.

About a week ago, Hermione received a letter from Ron inviting her to spend the last week of summer break at the Burrow with him, Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys. She eagerly accepted. She couldn't wait to spend a couple of days lounging around with her two best friends. She wished however, that she had a slightly tighter relationship with one of them, the one with fiery red hair and deep brown eyes, to be exact.

Since her second year at Hogwarts (After the whole 'Chamber of Secrets' incident) she had had a seriously huge crush on Ron Weasley. He was just incredibly sweet and kind and hard to resist especially when he smiled. Yes, he had his quirks, he had a tendency to get a bit angry, especially if it involved hurting anyone he cared deeply for. He was enormously protective and would do anything in his power to help a friend. That's one reason she liked him so much, he cared about his friends more then himself. He was completely and utterly selfless, anything for his loved ones.

Hermione was knocked out of her thoughts when she was chucked through the old fireplace landing quite painfully on the hand-woven rug. "Hey!" A feminine voice squealed. Hermione glanced up to see Ginny Weasley peering down at her with bright brown eyes. "How are you?"

"Uh, great, just a little shaken up, first time using Floo Powder..." Hermione answered gingerly standing up and attempting to brush off all of the soot and ash that now covered her clothes.

"Wow 'Mione you look great!" Ginny said looking her over. The brunette glared at her. Ginny sighed and corrected herself, "I'm sorry, _Hermione _you look great!"

"Uh, just thought I needed a little change. I'm still the same old Hermione except with a new wardrobe."

"And makeup and hair and...how did you get your hair to look like that?" Ginny asked curiously. Hermione was relieved when Mrs. Weasley came waddling in a huge smile plastered on her chubby face.

"Hermione dear! So nice to see you again!" She cried pulling Hermione into a bear hug. "Look at you!" Mrs. Weasley said fondly, holding Hermione out in front of her. "You are certainly growing up into a fine young lady!" Hermione blushed at this; she wasn't accustomed to receiving compliments about her looks.

Fred and George walked into the living room talking vigorously to one another. "Yes, yes, but if we use the dragon scales now there won't be enough to fuel the..." George jabbed Fred in the side before anything else could be revealed. "Oh, uh hi Mum, Ginny and...Hermione?" Fred asked, his eyes had widened considerably when he saw the brunette.

"Yes, that would be my name." Hermione answered. Fred continued to stare. Hermione felt her face heat up, he was staring at her pretty hard. "What?" He had a strange look in his eye.

"You look…different" He answered, voice hoarse, and gaze unwavering.

"Um," Hermione began uncertainly, she wasn't quite sure what to say, "Well I-" But Mrs. Weasley cut her off.

"Fred darling, of course she looks different, because she's a young woman now!" Mrs. Weasley gushed. Hermione felt herself blush even harder.

"Yes, she certainly is…a fine one at that." Fred answered, still in his trance. This was a rather strange predicament, Fred seemed to be completely unaware of everyone in the room, except for Hermione, and she was becoming more and more self-conscious with every second that passed. Maybe fixing herself up a bit wasn't such a good idea.

"Fred...Angelina remember her?" Ginny questioned amused at her brother's reaction.

Silence.

"_Ahem_, Fred, Angelina, remember her?" Ginny tried again.

Finally her spoke, "Uh yeah...Angelina that's right..." He then seemed to snap out of his trance, "Uh right, we're going now, see you guys at dinner." Fred winked at Hermione then strode off with George resuming their discussion once more.

Whether or not Mrs. Weasley was aware of the scene that just took place, she didn't say anything. This didn't surprise Hermione. Mrs. Weasley never struck her as being too observant, or bright for that matter…"I don't even want to know what they're planning!" Mrs. Weasley announced walking towards the kitchen. "Girls dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes."

"Yes Mum." Ginny replied. Grabbing onto Hermione's arm, Ginny led her up the small winding staircase; "I've got to talk to you about a couple of things. One issue that just now popped up."

Ginny dragged Hermione into her room, and closed the door. Ginny's room was full of magazine cutouts pasted up onto the wall. Hermione watched mesmerized as witches and wizards silently played drum sets, sang and danced.

"I know aren't my walls awesome? It took me two months and my entire miniscule allowance to put all of these pictures up. But it was well worth it, I could stare at it all day and never get bored..." Ginny seemed to drift off for a moment, "Off the subject!" She said suddenly.

"What is the subject Gin?"

"My brothers." She stated simply.

"What about your brothers?"

"One has a huge crush on you and the other one may have just developed one..."

"Who? Ron? Who's the other one?" Hermione was confused; she'd never had to deal with guys before. Most of the guys steered clear of her because she was so serious and scrupulous. They thought her pretty boring, which in all reality, she wasn't.

"Hermione I thought you were the smartest witch in Hogwarts." Ginny told the curly haired brunette giggling.

"I, um, well you see Ginny...I've never actually had anybody crush on me, besides Victor, and uh, that didn't really mean anything…and...I'm not that intelligent in the uh, boys department..." She finished blushing slightly.

"Ok, let me explain it to you then. Ron has a crush on you. It's only completely obvious. He's going to totally flip when he sees you now."

"That's great! I've had a crush on him for I don't know how long..." Hermione replied sighing dreamily. "This is awesome, we might finally get together...after all of these years."

"Do you like older men?"

"What?"

"I said, do you like older men?"

"Uh..."

"Come on 'Mione," Ginny stopped abruptly at the look Hermione gave her, "Come on _Hermione_ it's a simple yes or no question."

"Maybe...I guess they may be more mature, why?"

"Did you happen to see the way my older brother looked at you?"

"Which one?"

Ginny slapped her forehead and let out an exasperated sigh, "I swear to God 'Mione, your smarter then this."

"Fred?" Hermione suggested, still puzzled.

"Uh DUH! Gees 'Mione we couldn't take his eyes off you!"

"Well yes that was a bit strange…"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he hit on you before we go back to school. Ron had better watch out, he's got competition eh?" Ginny asked grinning mischievously.

"I suppose..."

"Oh you can't tell me you aren't the least bit happy that a guy TWO years older then you," Ginny emphasized the number by sticking her two fingers in Hermione's face, "may you know..."

"Ginny it's been fifteen minutes, we'd better go downstairs." Hermione said quickly changing the subject. She'd rather not discuss her love life any more.

"Fine, but we're talking after dinner. Come on your lovers are waiting!" Hermione cringed as she heard the redhead's words. Sometimes she could be so immature.

"I'll be down in a minute ok Gin?"

"Ok!" She replied cheerfully bounding out of the room.

Now Hermione was confused, not confused but lost. She didn't know what to do. She'd never had any guy ever crush on her; it would have been perfectly fine if it had been only Ron...but Fred? Perhaps Ginny was wrong. Maybe Ginny misinterpreted the entire scene. Perhaps Fred wasn't looking at her, but at her dirty clothes, he was just distracted by her very unattractive attire. That was it. It had to be. But then why would he say she turned into a fine woman? He was probably just being a gentleman. He was only being nice. There was absolutely no romantic thoughts that had crossed his mind...none.

Hermione, content with her conclusion decided it was time to join everybody else. She quietly opened up the door and walked carefully down the small staircase. She didn't want to make a scene. As she stepped into the dining room, she was greeted by Harry's amazed wide-eyed stare, Ron's gaping woah-she-looks-better-than-before-I'm-now-really-crushing stare and when she glanced over to where Fred was sitting she was greeted by a pair of intense brown eyes staring intently into her own chocolate brown ones. Hermione's knees nearly buckled under his stare. His eyes where filled with lust... maybe it wasn't lust... But this time she didn't have any evidence to back up her thought. This was bad, real bad.


	2. Touching: Definitely New

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
A/N- I'm sorry about my first chapter, I completely forgot about the disclaimer and the author's notes, it was 12:00 at night when I finished it and I was fairly tired. So please excuse my mistake. I have made a slight change in my writing, thanks to some constructive criticism from 'The Brutal Truth' so I hope it's a little better than before. Enjoy!  
  
Speedstergal : )  
**  
New To Me  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hermione sweetie, come sit down." Mrs. Weasley's motherly voice reached Hermione's ears. Hermione was suddenly very uncomfortable. She glanced apprehensively around the room trying to find the open chair. "There's an open seat next to Fred and Ginny dear." Of course, why didn't this surprise her? It was ironic really, of course she would be stuck sitting right next to Fred. It was always her luck. Hermione swallowed the lump forming in her throat and slowly made her way over to the chair.  
  
She sat down gingerly, keeping her eyes down on her plate. "Mum can we please eat now?" Percy asked urgently. "I've got a great deal of work I must get done for the Ministry."  
  
"Yes, everyone dig in!" Mrs. Weasley declared. Exactly on cue everyone's hands shot out into the middle of the table trying frantically to get first dibs on food. Hermione felt a little better about the situation and she began to relax.  
  
"Fo, Hermime when bid woo get hewe?" Ron asked his mouth stuffed with food.  
  
"Ronald Weasley you do not speak with your mouth full!" Mrs. Weasley fussed. Ron rolled his eyes and finished chewing his food.  
  
"So, Hermione when did you get here?" He asked again, visibly irritated.  
  
"About thirty minutes ago, Ginny and I've been hanging out."  
  
"Great food Molly." Mr. Weasley complimented, taking two more dinner rolls.  
  
"Well thank you Arthur, I worked very hard on this dinner, we have special guests tonight." Mrs. Weasley answered smiling at Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Speaking of work," Mr. Weasley began causing Fred and George to sigh noisily. "Fred, George have you two found jobs yet?"  
  
"Of course." Fred said simply grinning at George.  
  
"And where pray tell are you working?"  
  
"Well we're not exactly quote 'working' anywhere at the moment..."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at the two boys suspiciously.  
  
"We are working, just not making any money...yet." George said putting on his most innocent face as he watched his mother's face begin to turn red.  
  
"How many times must I tell you that you boys ARE NOT going to start some asinine joke shop?! There is absolutely no way you could EVER be successful in that line of business and ALL, meaning every single one, of my children WILL be successful in their work. The first three of my children have done perfectly fine in the outside world and you two are not about to throw your futures to the wind, do you hear me??" Mrs. Weasley took a deep breath trying to regain her composure while Fred and George looked amazed and a little hurt. Harry and Hermione where wide-eyed, Ginny and Ron however, shrugged and resumed eating.  
  
"On a lighter note, Arthur how was work?" Mrs. Weasley asked calmly (A little too calmly) as she spooned a large portion of mashed potatoes onto her already overflowing plate.  
  
"Oh," Mr. Weasley looked hesitantly over at his wife, he had to lighten up the tension that befallen on the table, "it was an interesting day, I got to work this morning and I found out my password didn't work at the phone booth so I spent about thirty minutes arguing with the secretary. Once I finally convinced her that I did indeed work at the Ministry she didn't even apologize for making me incredibly late. So I dashed into my office and apologized I don't know how many times to my already infuriated boss. Apparently Laurie Mitchell had been fooling around with some matches and had caught her desk on fire...poor women she always did lack a little common sense. Anyway my boss was about to decapitate me..."  
  
And Mr. Weasley kept rambling on and on. Hermione felt the beginnings of a headache coming on and resisted the urge to rub her temples. All of the sudden she felt a sharp jab in her side. She turned to face Ginny who was whispering something that Hermione couldn't quite make out. Hermione's headache was growing from a small pain to nearly throbbing. At the same time she felt something land on her thigh, glancing down she saw a hand. Her heart skipped a beat it was Fred's.  
  
Hermione found it getting harder and harder to breath. She could've sworn she was blushing. Ginny kept jabbing her in the stomach and whispering to her, Mr. Weasley kept babbling incessantly about his boring job at the Ministry and Fred's hand began moving up and down her thigh getting dangerously close to her skirt's hem. Meanwhile Hermione felt like a dozen large metal balls where bouncing around in her cranium.  
  
When Mr. Weasley began explaining what food processors do, and when Ginny jammed her elbow right below Hermione's rib cage and when Fred's hand slide underneath her skirt, Hermione snapped. She jumped up so fast you would have thought the table was on fire. Her chair went clattering to the floor causing everyone, even Mr. Weasley, to stop talking and look over at the brunette. By the way everyone was staring, you would've thought she was some crazed lunatic.  
  
"Um, I uh, need to, uh..." She looked like a complete idiot standing up in front of everybody, her face burning and mumbling like she'd lost her mind, "uh, use the restroom, um yeah, the restroom. Can I please be excused?" She asked Mrs. Weasley with pleading eyes.  
  
"Yes you may dear." Mrs. Weasley said a concerned expression on her face.  
  
"Thank you." And with that Hermione basically ran out of the dining room and up the stairs. Once she reached Ginny's room she shut the door, leaning on it for support she let out a sigh of relief. Her face was on fire and the metal balls where now throwing themselves around in her head.  
  
She couldn't believe what had just happened. One, Fred had most definitely hit on her, and had nearly violated, well he did really, her comfort zone. She couldn't believe he'd done that. First of all he was going steady with Angelina, second he had to of known that Ron had a thing for her, and third...HE TOUCHED HER. No other guy had ever touched her in that way.  
  
Much to her disapproval, however, she'd enjoyed it. She knew she shouldn't have, but she loved the tingling sensation she had gotten every time his hand had reached the hem of her skirt, she loved the way he caressed her skin and she loved the way... No, she couldn't think that. It was wrong. This was Ron's older brother she was thinking about. He was completely off- limits  
  
Yet a small voice in her head kept saying that if nobody knew about it then... But Hermione refused to listen to it. This was Fred, Ron's older brother...it just couldn't happen, but if she did it in secret...NO! She needed to stop it.  
  
Hermione jumped up, and immediately regretted it, every single metal ball in her head went colliding into the top of her scull causing her to squeal in pain and become quite light-headed. "Hermione?" Ginny had cracked open the door and had peeked in. "Are you ok?" She asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but I have an amazing headache."  
  
"Oh ok, do you want to come downstairs for a bit and say 'hello' to Ron and Harry?"  
  
"Uh, yeah sure." Hermione followed Ginny out the door and down the stairs gingerly rubbing her temples.  
  
"'Mione!" A voice cried out, causing Hermione to cringe in pain.  
  
"Headache Ron, bad headache." Hermione said slightly annoyed.  
  
"Oh sorry..." He apologized sheepishly.  
  
"It's ok, sorry I left so abruptly at dinner, I uh forgot about something rather important."  
  
"It's uh, ok." Ron said exchanging confused glances with Harry. They both looked at Ginny questioningly who shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"I just came down to say hi, I think I'm going to go upstairs and get a little sleep, just to calm my headache."  
  
"Oh, uh ok." Ron looked a little crestfallen.  
  
"Goodnight Harry." Hermione hugged Harry quickly than turned to Ron, who pulled her into his arms. They sat there for a few minutes embracing each other. For the first time that night, Hermione's head cleared and all she could think about was how wonderful it felt to have Ron's arms around her.  
  
"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat. Ron and Hermione pulled apart, a slight blush tinged Hermione's cheeks and the tops of Ron's ears where red. Ginny and Harry grinned at the two mischievously.  
  
"Goodnight Ron." Hermione said kissing him on the cheek. She then turned around and began walking towards the stairs.  
  
After Hermione left Harry turned to Ron and said comfortingly, "Don't worry Ron, just wait till tomorrow. 'Mione is just tired, besides I can tell she likes you. Tomorrow she'll be all yours."  
  
"Yeah Ron, she told me upstairs before dinner that she liked you, don't worry about it, she'll totally say yeah." Ginny told her brother giving him a reassuring smile, "If Fred doesn't get in the way that is..." She said under her breath.  
  
"What was that Gin?"  
  
"Oh, uh nothing."  
  
Hermione walked towards Ginny's room, where she was sleeping, grinning from ear to ear. Her and Ron were seriously hitting it off, and for a brief moment she forgot all about Fred, but she was soon reminded once more.  
  
As she passed Fred and George's room, they both came out talking in a low voice. Hermione decided to ignore them and continued walking towards Ginny's room. A couple of moments later she felt a quick bit of pressure on her bottom. She whirled around to Fred and George's retreating figures.  
  
Fred glanced back and gave Hermione a lopsided grin. "Sweet dreams 'Mione." He once again winked than followed George down the stairs.  
  
Hermione walked in to Ginny's room, let out an exasperated sigh and collapsed onto the bed.  
  
**A/N- Just to let you guys know, she didn't pass out or anything she just fell on to the bed, that's all. Well I hope you enjoyed!  
  
Speedstergal : )**


	3. Interrupted

**Disclaimer I don't own anything Harry Potter related...but this plot  
  
A/N-I want to thank all of my reviewers. The questions that were asked in some of my reviews are going to show up very soon, I'm trying to work it into the dialogue, so please bear with me, sorry for the confusion. I hope you enjoy!  
  
Speedstergal : )  
**  
New To Me  
Chapter 3  
  
_Thump  
_  
"Ow..." a feminine voice groaned. Hermione slowly sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. It was the fifth time she'd fallen off of the bed and she could've sworn her back was developing massive bruises. Grumbling to herself she stood up and glanced at her wristwatch, it was 6:30a.m. No matter how late she stayed up, she always found herself waking up at the crack of dawn.  
  
She threw on her robe, and pulled a brush through her hair. Hermione thought about going downstairs to read a book until somebody got up, but when she felt her stomach rumble, she decided that food was her first priority. Last night she'd only picked at her food... And then everything hit her like a rock through glass, her abrupt departure at dinner, Fred's advances and Ron's crush. All of the sudden all Hermione wanted to do was go back to sleep, where she could once again forget about reality.  
  
Sighing she dragged herself to Ginny's door and down the stairs. She entered the Weasley's kitchen and instantly had no idea what to do. Now to be quite honest, the Weasleys weren't the most organized people, so when Hermione stepped in to the kitchen she had no idea where to even start looking for food. She decided against eating the variety of strange looking breads on the counter. She didn't like the idea of searching through Mrs. Weasley's cabinets either. She felt like she would be intruding her privacy. So Hermione sat there for a moment debating whether or not she should hunt for food or wait till Mrs. Weasley got up.  
  
"Hungry?" A voice asked making Hermione jump.  
  
"Oh my gosh you scared me..." Hermione said, trying to get her heart rate back down to normal. She turned towards the voice only to have her heart start racing again. There was Fred standing in front of her, his red hair sleep tousled and wearing only his boxers. Hermione glanced at his muscular physique and her knees nearly buckled. When you see Fred in normal clothing you can tell he works out, but Hermione didn't know he worked out that much.  
  
"Oh uh hi." She said meekly, Hermione mentally slapped herself, she was acting like a crush crazy little girl.  
  
"Hey." He said good-naturedly giving her an adorable lopsided grin.  
  
"Uh yeah I woke up this morning and was a tad hungry so I came down here to find something to eat...I must not have gotten enough to eat last night." Hermione said, she couldn't make one intelligent remark.  
  
"Yeah..." He smiled, but he quickly replaced it with a straight face, "About last night..." Hermione sighed, she knew this was going to happen.  
  
"It never happened, I know." She said cutting him off, she willed herself not to break down. Hermione didn't know what the issue was, she didn't know why she felt like she was going to cry. First off Hermione knew that he was going to ask her to forget about it and secondly it could never happen, there would be too much controversy and thirdly she didn't like him in that way. But then why did she feel so disappointed?  
  
"But it did." Fred replied shaking his head.  
  
"I know, but it shouldn't have right? I mean it could never work out anyway, plus I'm sure you never meant to do any of things you did. I probably totally misunderstood half of it anyway, I mean I was a little stressed out, what with school coming up and now that I'm going to be in 6th year...almost done with my schooling..." Hermione continued to ramble on mindlessly as she watched Fred walk closer and closer to her. Her heart was once again beating five times its normal rate and there was about fifty butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. "And on top of that Crookshanks just died and I've been kind of upset about that and plus I don't know about getting another cat..."  
  
Fred who was now directly in front of her lightly put his finger up to her lips quieting her down immediately, "Do you ever shut up?" He asked jokingly before lightly pressing his lips on to hers. The mere touch of his lips onto Hermione's sent shivers up and down her spine. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His tongue played at the entrance of her mouth asking for access. But before Hermione could even react she heard a sharp 'ahem'. Hermione quickly pulled away and looked over at a bemused George.  
  
"Hmm," George said thoughtfully, "That's sweet my twin brother making out with my younger brothers crush...in his boxers I might add."  
  
Fred turned towards George blushing something terrible. Hermione glanced nervously over at Fred who stood quiet beside her. Without thinking she spouted out the first thing that came to her mind, "George it's not what it looks like!" Cliché, cliché, cliché.  
  
"Oh my dear Hermione I think it is. Fred could I please have a word with you?"  
  
"Yeah." He turned back to Hermione, he brushed his lips lightly across her cheek and whispered, sending chills throughout Hermione's body as she felt his heated breath on her ear, "We'll talk later." And with that he followed George out of the kitchen leaving a drowsy and confused Hermione behind.  
  
"What in the hell were you thinking?" George whispered furiously.  
  
"What do you mean?" Fred asked innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. Kissing your little brothers long-time crush! Or am I completely wrong and you were just checking for cavities?"  
  
"Listen George, I'm sorry. I just kind of got caught up in the moment you know?" Fred asked sheepishly.  
  
"You just got caught up in the moment?" George repeated through clenched teeth.  
  
"Y-yeah..."  
  
"Do you have any idea what could have happened if someone other than me caught you guys? You could've lost your girlfriend, your little brothers trust, your mom and dad's respect...Fred do you ever just use your head?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah actually I do. I thought long and hard about Hermione and I like her ok, I like her. She's beautiful and smart, plus you can always count on her to be there for you. You George, you of all people should know what it feels like to really like someone so much that you just can't let her go. But you see, the difference between me and you is that I'm not going to let her get away."  
  
George stared at Fred tears began forming in his eyes. "I understand Fred, but I just want you to be aware of the consequences if you carry out with this little 'affair'."  
  
"You know George, I have no clue what'll come out of this, but at least I'm taking the chance. Can you please keep this a secret?" George thought for a moment. "Please George?"  
  
"Fine. I'm not agreeing to this for you Fred. It's for Katie. It's what I should've done, but I didn't. Now I'm not going to be truly happy for a long time, and I don't want to let someone else make the wrong choice...I just hope, Fred that you know what you're doing and that neither Hermione or Ron get hurt in this process. But trust me Fred, someone's going to get hurt, now you get to choose." And with that George turned on his heel and left Fred in the living room to think about his decision that could alter his relationship with everyone close to him. Was he willing to take the chance? The only answer that ever crossed his mind was yes.  
  
**A/N-Ok, Fred and George may seem a little OOC when they fought, but they really aren't. What they're talking about is a super sensitive subject for George and this is simply both of theirs serious sides, trust me everyone has one. Ok, I know a lot of you are really wanting Draco to show up, and he will, hopefully the next chapter, you just have to be patient! It's going to be good I can promise you that! I hope you liked it, I'll update soon!  
  
Speedstergal : )**


	4. Malfoy, Asking Out and Letters

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

New to Me

Chapter 4

"What was wrong with you last night?" Ginny asked cornering Hermione.

"Listen Gin, nothing was wrong, I told you I just had a terrible headache. That's all ok?" Ginny nodded her head but she didn't seem convinced.

"Are you sure it had nothing to do with…"

"NO!" Hermione snapped.

"Ok, ok fine. I was just wondering gees, you get enough sleep 'Mione?" Ginny asked scowling.

"No, I'm sorry Gin I'm just a little stressed out about school coming back into session and everything." Ginny's face softened.

"I understand." Ginny paused for a moment trying to figure out a way to leave the uncomfortable situation. "I'm going to go down and see everyone else ok?"

"Alright I'll be down in a minute." Ginny nodded and left the room. Hermione stepped over to her suitcase and pulled out a crimson tank top a blue striped over shirt and a jean skirt. By the end of her 5th year at Hogwarts, Hermione was tired of always being looked at as a geek, a little bookworm. So she decided to change up her wardrobe a little, you know a little tighter, a little shorter and a little lower, nothing to drastic. Now, everybody could tell that gasp Hermione was a girl! She started wearing a little makeup and she spent a little more time on her hair.

Hermione was pretty to begin with, she had always had a good figure, large brown eyes and nice skin, but once she decided to show off her figure, emphasize her eyes, and work a little with her hair, she was beautiful. Her chestnut brown hair hung in soft curls just past her shoulders, her chocolate brown eyes opened up her face, and her new and improved attire brought out her figure. Sure she wasn't the prettiest thing ever, but her confidence and the way she carried herself always captured people's attention.

Hermione quickly threw on her clothes and checked her hair in the mirror. She was fairly satisfied with her appearance so she left Ginny's room and descended the stairs to join the rest of her friends. She found Harry and Ron lounging on the couch whispering. Ron had a worried look on his face and Harry was patting him on the back.

"Well I see you guys are engaged in an intelligent conversation." She remarked walking up to the two boys.

"Oh hey 'Mione." Harry said good-naturedly.

"Hi." Ron said blushing. Harry glanced over at Ron trying to hold back his laughter. Hermione too, tried to contain her giggle, she knew that Ron was easily embarrassed.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" She asked trying to start a conversation.

"We've been waiting for you to come down so we could go to Diagon Ally. You've been up there forever."

"Well I'm here so let's go!"

Twenty minutes later Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley emerged into Diagon Ally. "I'll shop for Ginny and Ron, you four can go together and buy Harry and Hermione's things. I'll meet you in front of Ollivanders in three hours, got it?" Mrs. Weasley asked hurriedly, all four nodded, "Don't be late!" She said as she walked off into the crowded street.

The four of them glanced quickly through the 6th year shopping list and began a fast-paced shopping trip that took only thirty minutes out of the three hours they had to spend. Hermione drug three large shopping bags out of Flourish and Blotts. "Here, let me help you." Ron said laughing at Hermione as she struggled to keep the bags in her arms.

"No thank you, I can get it." She said stubbornly. Ron simply rolled his eyes and began walking a little faster. He heard Hermione grunt as she tried to walk normally with the bags, after a couple of agonizing minutes and a few stares she finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine. Come help me with these bags." Ron turned around and stared at her. "Please?" She asked pouting playfully.

"Would you guys please pick up the pace a little?" Ginny asked becoming annoyed.

"Why? You've got somewhere to go?" Ron asked as he lifted the two large bags up with relative ease. Hermione didn't say anything, she only glared at Ron as he began lifting the bags like weights.

"No I just…" Harry cut her off.

"Uh oh guys, here comes trouble." Harry was of course referring to the tall blonde boy coming his way. Ginny followed Harry's stare and her heart skipped a beat. Ron groaned. Malfoy.

"Well, if it isn't the 'Golden Trio' and the she-weasel." He drawled, Ron was already turning red and Malfoy had barely spoken.

"Malfoy." Harry replied nodding.

Malfoy glanced over to Ron noticing the bags he was carrying, "So how much money have you scraped off of Potter today, Weasel?"

Ron was clenching and unclenching his fists, he was using every drop of his self- control to stop himself from pouncing on the cocky blonde standing in front of him, "One of these days Malfoy, I swear to God I'll rip you to shreds." Ron threatened through clenched teeth.

"I'm scared Weasley, really." Malfoy answered smirking at the effect he was having on Ron. He glanced down at his watch, "Sadly enough I must end this pleasant meeting, I've other matters to attend to."

"Oh yeah, you can't miss your meeting with Voldemort, he needs your help in planning world domination." Hermione snorted. Malfoy turned to the brunette, he seemed to have noticed her for the first time.

"You know me all to well Mudblood." He drawled. Hermione and Malfoy locked eyes, shocking silver staring into chocolate brown. Hermione was first to break the stare, Malfoy however, continued to look her up and down.

Hermione, feeling his eyes on her, retorted, "You'd better close your mouth before a couple of bugs fly in."

Malfoy smirked and then turned to Ron and Harry, "Weasley you and Potter had better keep your little Mudblood on her leash, you wouldn't want her straying off…" He gave one last glance at Hermione, turned on his heel and sauntered off.

"That was…" Ginny began to say.

"Weird." Hermione finished as she watched Malfoy's retreating figure.

Back at the Burrow Ginny and Hermione relaxed on the couches chatting about their day while Harry and Ron sat in the corner carrying on a conversation concerning Hermione.

"Did you see the way Malfoy looked at her?" Ron asked seething.

"Ron, most guys look at her like that. She's pretty." Harry told him.

"I guess…Malfoy wouldn't go after her…would he?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"And spoil his purebloodness, doubt it. Besides it's not like Hermione would ever even think about going with Malfoy. You know that. They both hate each other's guts. Trust me Ron there was no romantic connection in that stare. Malfoy just liked what he saw, that's all." Harry reasoned.

"Yeah, you're right." Ron paused for a moment. "Do you think I should do it now?"

"Sure, right now would be a good time. You'd better do it before another guy does."

"Alright." Ron said nervously, "I'm gonna do it."

"Good luck." Harry said as he watched his best friend walk over to the red head and the brunette.

"Hermione?" Ron asked apprehensively.

"Oh hey Ron." She said cheerfully.

"Do you want to take a walk with me?" He managed to say.

"Sure." Hermione glanced over to Ginny who gave her a grin and a wink.

Hermione followed Ron out of the house. She caught up to him and they began to walk side by side down the dirt road. They trudged on silently, both caught up in their own thoughts. After what seemed like forever Ron turned to Hermione, he grabbed her by the shoulders and smashed his mouth onto hers. He sloppily kissed her, Hermione didn't quite know how to react, so she timidly kissed him back. Ron pulled away almost as quickly as he had leaned in.

"S-s-sorry." He stuttered breathlessly. He was about as red as his hair. Hermione smiled at the sheepish boy standing in front if her.

"It's ok." She said. Hermione didn't quite know what to say. It was a rather awkward moment.

"Listen Hermione, I, I've liked you for I don't know how long. I mean who wouldn't, you're pretty, smart and kind. I just have never had the guts to tell you how I felt because, I, I thought you wouldn't like me back. Will you, uh go out with me?" He asked smiling shyly at her.

Hermione's heart melted. He just looked so adorable staring at her like that. So on the spur of the moment she answered, "Yeah, I will." Ron almost danced he was so happy.

Hermione was happy, but not entirely. What about Fred? She liked Ron, but not as much as she did. But what was she supposed to say when Ron had asked her. No sorry, I've got a thing for your older brother. Oh that sounds good.

As Hermione walked back to the house with Ron hand-in-hand she began to reflect on the kiss. It was much different from Fred's. Fred's was soft and sweet and Ron's…she wouldn't be surprised if that was Ron's first kiss. It was fast, rough and kind of wet, nothing liked Fred's whose was unhurried and gentle. She kind of missed Fred, he hadn't been around all day. Him and George were out 'job hunting' whatever that actually means.

Fred was beginning to feel rather guilty about yelling at George. So as they arrived home he decided that apologizing to George would probably be a good idea. Before Fred could say anything to his brother however, a large tawny owl came swooping in to the living room, the owl landed on the table next to George and stuck its leg out. George untied the letter from the owl and stared at it hesitantly. He opened it up and began reading.

Fred watched as his brother's eyes widened and then began filling with tears. George then stood up stiffly, and without saying anything walked out of the room. Fred stared after his brother, he'd never seen him react to anything like that. George was usually quite open about his feelings and wouldn't break down that easily. Then it hit him, the letter was from Katie.


	5. Officially Lost His Mind

**Disclaimer- I don't own nothin' (Gees, I haven't typed that in a while.)**

**A/N- Good Lord, it's been AGES since I've actually _written _something for I can already tell I've been deprived of something great. Anyway, I just decided to dig this story out of the back of my _extremely _messy closet. It was doing so well, so I'll start it up again. Now I must say my writing is a tad more...oh what's the word I'm searching for...mature. So hopefully it will be a tad better. **

**By the way, many of you have been questioning the _ship (Oh I love writing in italics.) _of my story, it is a FW/HG _and _DM/HG _and ??/HG and _anyone else I decide to hook her up with. **

**Let me just say, she'll be getting _a lot_ of action this year.**

**And now for the fifth installment of _New To Me_.**

**Enjoy!**

**Speedstergal : )**

Chapter 5 

Fred found George out back slumped against the large oak tree. The sky boiled black behind him, casting a dark shadow onto his desolate figure.

A bright fork of lightening streaked across the sky, followed closely by a deep rumble of thunder. Fred shivered despite the humid weather.

God he hated storms.

He approached George, worry clouding his features. His brother resembled a defeated solider. His long body rested up against the tree, his head hung between his knees, and the letter lay loosely in his grasp.

He didn't even glance up as Fred sat down next to him. "It's all over." He muttered hoarsely. Fred wasn't sure if George was speaking to him, or to his self. "She married that son of a bitch."

Fred bit his lip; he wasn't exactly sure what to say. It was incredibly rare to see his brother like this.

However, when George lifted his head to meet his brother's concerned gaze, Fred was rendered utterly speechless. He completely underestimated the seriousness of George's emotions.

At this thought, Fred wanted to laugh out loud. _Emotions._ Good lord that was such a feminine word.

But as he stared at his brother's face the urge to crack up vanished. George's eyes usually bright and lively were flat and hollow. The mischievous glint was gone, replaced by dull pupils. His eyes resembled brown holes, dark voids that led to nothingness.

His face was unusually pale, making his freckles stand out vividly. Their eye's met, but it seemed as though George was looking right through him. He was totally spaced out. In another world.

In short, George looked like hell warmed over.

Another thing that surprised Fred was that George wasn't crying. In fact, the tears that had threatened to fall earlier were gone. George was too proud to cry, either that, or too heartbroken.

Which was odd in its self.

See, the twins showed for the most part, only two emotions. Humor and of course, anger. Everybody knew them as carefree, happy-go-lucky, pranksters who were always there to relieve the tension in the air. They were hardly ever anything but good-natured and happy around other people. (Save a few angry outbursts, usually due to Slytherins.)

Most people had never seen the twins somber, depressed, nor for that matter, sensual. The boys were incredibly good at keeping their image up, when in all reality; Fred and George experienced a variety of emotions, just like normal people.

Shocking isn't it?

Anyway, at the moment George wasn't cheerful, carefree, or relaxed.

Nope, George was experiencing two emotions Fred had only witnessed observing Ginny and Ron.

George was feeling deep regret.

Oh, and he was lovesick.

Sicker then a damn dog.

Fred thought he'd never see the day.

Fred was knocked out of his thoughts when a bright flash of lightening illuminated the sky and a horribly loud crash of thunder jarred his eardrums. Fred practically jumped out of his skin.

Storms scared the crap out of him.

Fred, breathing slightly harder, glanced over at his brother's face. It was still completely blank. He seemed entirely unaware of the huge thunderstorm approaching quickly. All he could think about was Katie.

Good Lord what did she do to him?

"It's uh, gonna storm." Fred remarked, almost stupidly. Yeah, he was pointing out about the most obvious thing that he could.

Hey, anything to change the subject.

However, his feeble attempt to redirect the conversation failed.

"Weather matches my mood," Came the reply. They were silent for a moment, George staring forlornly at the Burrow, his brow furrowed, and eyes faraway. Fred gazed at everything but his dejected brother. Needless to say, Fred was a tad bit uncomfortable.

"I-I just can't believe she's gone." He said in the same raspy voice.

"So she uh, said yes?" Fred asked quietly.

"She did more then say yes," He answered bitterly, "She married the arrogant bastard."

"Oh."

He went on, "God I don't know what she was thinking. She knew I loved her, she loved me- she still does." George sighed, "What am I going to do?"

Fred, who always strove to find the humor in most serious situations said, "Man, one word," He let out a small laugh, "affair."

To Fred's absolute horror, George looked thoughtful. He seemed to be considering the outrageous suggestion.

Suddenly, George's eyes lit up and the all too familiar mischievous glint found its way back into bright eyes.

Uh oh. This couldn't be good.

"That might actually work." He said, as casually as a person talking about the weather.

Fred jumped up, "George I was joking!"

George stood up as well. He waved a hand at Fred nonchalantly. "No, no, no..." He answered, his voice sounded far-off, dreamy. "This is perfect. We'll be able to carry on a semi-normal relationship. Except we can't tell anybody about it, but we'd still be able to undergo other _ahem _aspects of a relationship. Wood would never know..."

Fred just simply gaped. He had to be kidding. How could George even consider seeing a married woman? God this was crazy.

It was official; George had lost his mind.

"Thanks bro." He said giddily like a love-struck schoolboy, he had a stupid grin on his face as he gave his twin a manly pat on the back. "I'll see ya later." George then set out on a fast-paced walk towards the Burrow mumbling incoherently.

Fred shook his head as he watched George's retreating figure. With a slight smirk he said aloud, "And to think he told me _kissing_ Hermione was bad."

Gees, George was such a hypocrite.

Fred stood there for a moment until a huge crash of thunder shook the ground below him. He took of sprinting towards the house, his heart beating madly against his rib cage.

He swung open the door violently and rushed into the house, immediately slamming the door behind him, just as large droplets began splattering the dry ground.

He leaned against the door, calming his throbbing pulse. "Fred?" Fred jumped in surprise, his heart starting back up again. "You ok?"

"God, you don't need to scare me-" He began angrily as he turned towards the voice, but he instantly stopped talking. The sight in front of him made jealous rear its ugly head.

What in the hell was he doing?

**A/N- Ah, it feels so good to be writing Fan Fiction again... Well, I hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon. (I promise I won't desert this poor little story again.) Thanks!**

**Speedstergal : )**


	6. Almost a Homerun, Twice!

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything.**

**A/N- I am dreadfully sorry this took so long to get up! I have a valid excuse however, my computer's operating system decided to crash on me. So I spent a while screwing around with it trying in vain to get it to work for me. Luckily, for Christmas my fantastic parents got me a computer, (For my room no less!) and now since I don't have a sluggish, infuriating computer, (God knows I wanted to hurl this stupid thing out the window numerous times.) I can get down to some serious writing! Just to let you know, I think my story is beginning to get a tad R-ish, so please, if you think I should bump it up a rating, tell me.**

**Thanks you to all my reviewers! **

**Enjoy!**

**Speedstergal**

**And now, without further ado, the sixth installment of _New To Me_!**

New To Me

Chapter 6

"Oh my gosh you guys are _so _cute!"

"See, what did I tell you Ron? I think I'm entitled to an _I told you so…_"

Ginny and Harry practically jumped on Hermione and Ron the moment they walked into the Weasley's living room. The outcome of the little 'walk' was as clear as day. The sheepish looking couple stood in the doorway holding hands, and looking quite content. Harry gave Ron a congratulatory pat on the back, and Ginny gave Hermione a quick wink and eyebrow waggle. Hermione glanced over at Ron, his face was a bright red that clashed with his hair terribly and he was grinning so wide she could've sworn you could see all thirty-six teeth.

Hermione forced a smile; she hoped to God it didn't look fake. For some strange reason, she didn't feel, well…_happy_. Her and Ron getting together- this was supposed to be what she had been waiting for since she was twelve. And yet, she didn't feel _anything_, except for something, or rather _someone,_ nagging at the back of her mind…

Fred.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't erase him out of her mind. She could still feel his lips on hers, his body up against hers. God, what she'd give to do that again… _Oh gees_, Hermione Granger, the astute, knowledge ringleader of Hogwarts, was being quixotic, something that both shocked and scared her. Since when did she fantasize about making out with a guy? Even worse, the object of her fantasy _wasn't _her boyfriend.

How come she _had _to say yes to Ron?

"I think Harry and I'll go now, give you two a couple of moments together."

_Wait! Don't go! _Hermione desperately wanted to say. She wasn't exactly sure if she could handle Ron's wet and inept kissing again. _Well_, she consoled herself; _let's try looking at the positive side…maybe it was just a rushed kiss, therefore sloppy. Kind of like when you procrastinate homework wise, and you have to cram it all in at the last minute. Your work wasn't as good as it could've been if you had more time. So, Ron must be the same way…right? _

Leave it to Hermione to come up with a metaphor for her guy problems. It went right along with searching for evidence to back up a conclusion. Hermione by nature was just a logical person.

Ginny smiled impishly as she took Harry by the forearm and dragged him out of the room. Ron and Hermione stood there for a few awkward moments. Ron stared at the floor for the longest time, whilst Hermione gazed at the wall, lost in her thoughts. Finally Ron mumbled, almost incoherently, "Um, would you uh like to um sit down?"

Hermione turned towards the boy. Yet again, his face was a bright red, and he had a shy smile on his lips. His brown eyes however, were still focused on the ground. He was _so_ incredibly embarrassed. Hermione, despite her disgust towards his kissing, couldn't help but think how cute he looked. How on earth could she have turned him down? She could look past his incompetence. "Sure." She replied smiling.

They both walked over to the couch and um, sat down. Hermione took a seat, her legs crossed at the ankles, and her hands in her lap. Whilst Ron sat down next to her stiffly, he was completely conscious of every single movement he made. Once again his gaze was glued to the floor. _Honestly, there must be something extremely interesting down there, seeing as he seems pretty entranced with it. _Hermione thought irritably, _just look at me damn it. _

As if on cue, Ron raised his head. He gave one quick sideways glance at Hermione before casually stretching his long limbs. His arm on 'accident' landed around her shoulders.

It had to have been the oldest maneuver in the book.

Hermione automatically leaned into him, snuggling into his lanky figure. He breathed a sigh of relief, and the tension in his muscles subsided. They remained like this for a bit. Hermione had to admit it felt wonderful to be so close to him. Although she would've enjoyed it more if it were Fred…

No! Good lord, here she went again, letting her mind wonder and land onto the very person she needed to _stop thinking about_.

"Um Hermione…" Ron began pulling away from her, "Uh maybe, can I-I kiss you?"

Well at least he was _asking _now.

Hermione looked into his pleading eyes. The boy looked like a puppy begging for table scraps. How could she possibly say no? She couldn't anyhow, since they _were _boyfriend and girlfriend. Plus she felt awfully guilty about kissing Fred earlier. Hermione smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes, and was once again caught completely off guard when he smashed his lips onto hers. He was being dreadfully rough. Using his weight, Ron managed to push Hermione into a laying position on the couch. He then proceeded to climb on top of her. Through all of this, he managed to keep his mouth on hers. As you can imagine, it was less then comfortable, and about as unromantic as you can get. Hermione felt like she was going to choke with his tongue so far into her mouth. Ron however, seemed completely oblivious to all this, he was really getting into it.

Well of course he was, first off he was on top and didn't currently have a tongue jammed down his throat. Second, he was a guy and he was manipulating the situation. He was handling it how he wanted to handle it. Ugh, Hermione hated being the submissive one. Right now she didn't have much of a choice, but one of these days, she'd tell her shy side to can it, and grab the guy first.

Hermione suddenly became _very _aware of Ron's male member against her thigh. This made her eyes fly open, wide with shock…wow, they were moving quite fast weren't they? Ron was still quite unaware.

Of all the days to wear a skirt…

Whilst Ron was kissing her, he began to try and pull his belt off. Hermione was both disgusted and amused. Did he honestly think they were going to have sex on his living room couch? Hmm, I wonder how Mrs. Wesley would react if she walked in on them… This was just another example of where a guy's common sense went when he was aroused.

As Ron was struggling with his belt he tilted his weight a little too far to the right, and went tumbling off the couch, taking Hermione with him. They landed on the ground with a soft thud. _Ouch, _Hermione was in a bit of pain seeing as somehow she had gotten on the bottom, and had caught all of Ron's weight. Funny thing is, this should've defied gravity, but then Hermione realized the moment Ron touched the ground he had rolled them back over. So once again, Hermione was on the bottom. Gees, Ron liked to be in charge, did he not?

And good Lord he was heavy.

Ron continued with his bruising kisses and screwing with his belt.

Ron could multi-task.

But really, this was going a little too far. Hermione was about to tell Ron to slow down a tad, when the back door swung open and slammed shut violently. Ron's head shot up immediately, muscles tensed. Oh please say it wasn't his parents. However, when he saw the intruder, he relaxed considerably. "Fred?" Ron rasped, "Are you ok?"

_Oh Lord, Fred._

"God, you don't need to scare me-," Fred began angrily, but his voice faltered as his gaze landed on the couple. Ron immediately jumped off of Hermione. She too quickly stood up. But instantly regretted it as she felt his eyes rake over her. Hermione glanced down and found herself indecently exposed. Her skirt had ridden up to three or four inches past mid-thigh, and her shirt had ridden up as well, exposing her black bra. Hermione swiftly adjusted her clothing, blushing something fierce.

She could still feel his brown eyes on her. Good Lord, she practically flashed him. Timidly, she lifted her gaze from the floor to the young man in front of her. Fred, whose chest was moving up and down rapidly, looked almost upset. However, as quickly as the expression came, it went, replaced by that adorable lopsided grin. Hermione felt the familiar tingling sensation wash over her.

Gees, no wonder she couldn't get him out of her head.

"Well, I seem to have interrupted something." He said with a small laugh, "My apologies. Please, carry on." He then locked eyes with Hermione, " I'll just be off to my room. Have fun guys." He finished giving the couple a wink before disappearing upstairs.

Hermione turned the last bit over in her head. Was Fred not looking directly at her when he said he was going to his room? Did that mean he wanted her to follow him? "So, um do you want to uh keep going?" Ron 's cautious voice cut into Hermione's thoughts.

Hermione glanced over at Ron. He stood next to her shifting nervously; his face was burning an unbecoming shade of red. He seemed so _little _compared to Fred. Not physically, seeing as Ron was a good two or three inches taller then his brother, but emotionally. Ron was still terribly shy when it came to girls. He had had close to no experience with the opposite sex. You could tell by his kissing, and unintentional roughness, that is, if the stumbling over his words part didn't spell it out for you already. He seemed like nothing compared to Fred's cool and confident approach. Fred practically swept her off her feet. For the most part, Fred was a mature man, and Ron…Ron was still a boy. And what Hermione wanted, was a man.

"Ron, I'd love to, but I've got that God forsaken headache coming back." Ron looked crestfallen. "I'm sorry, I'll see you later though, but I'm going to head up stairs and rest for a bit." She gave him a quick peck on the lips and left the room. Hermione trudged up the small staircase trying in vain to come up with a decision. Should she or shouldn't she visit Fred? As she reached the top of the stairs her legs carried her past Ginny's room, despite her mind's desperate pleas to turn around. She was on autopilot.

Before she could stop herself, Hermione was at Fred's door and knocking.

_Good Lord, what did I just do? _

Hermione thought about her options, well she could make a run for it, or she could wait here and be thoroughly embarrassed. She about went for option one, when the doorknob turned and the door swung open. Fred stood in the doorway grinning.

_Now _what to say?

"Well, well, well, Hermione, what a surprise."

Hermione let out a nervous laugh, "Yeah." Oh wow, that was intelligent. Around Fred however, Hermione had a tendency to lose all the knowledge she possessed.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked beckoning inside.

"Um, sure." She sure had the 'um' part down pat.

She walked uncertainly into the room, and Fred followed closing the door behind him. Hermione wanted to look around the room, but for some strange reason she was having trouble lifting her gaze from the floor. (Which was littered with clothes, but that's about it.) Fred took a seat on a computer chair. "You know," He said, amusement evident in his voice, "you can sit down."

Hermione felt her face heat up. _Oh great, just make it even more obvious how embarrassed and childish you are. _She thought bitterly. But she took a seat on his bed.

_God his bed. _

She wasn't implying anything was she? (Sarcastically speaking of course.)

"So, my little brother and you seem to be getting along pretty well." He said pleasantly. Even though Hermione hadn't had a whole lot of experience with guys, she had grown accustomed to watching people. Being extremely intelligent sometimes has its downfalls. She was left out of the fun more then once, so she resorted to watching people. Right now she could tell Fred was struggling to keep his anger down. Like she thought she had witnessed downstairs, Fred was seeing green, a very _dark _green.

Hmm, a little jealous are we?

"Yeah." Gees was that the only word in her vocabulary? _Say something else…anything._ Hermione racked her numb brain. "Um well, he's not as great as you are." Hermione's hands flew to her mouth.

_Oh God. _She did not just say that. Hermione watched a smile spread across Fred's lips.

Oh yes she did. Hermione felt like melting into a puddle. Since when did she belt out her inner most thoughts like that? Since when did she say anything without thinking?

Since she kissed Fred.

"That's good to know." He answered, laughing. _Why_ was he laughing? Fred stood up and walked over to her. Hermione's heart sped up immensely. What was he doing?

She really needed to stop asking so many questions.

Hermione on impulse, stood up as he approached her. Fred lowered his head, as she tilted hers up. His lips connected with hers just as gently as they had earlier that day. His kisses were _so_ soft and smooth. Fred drew her into his arms, and against his hard chest. Hermione all but melted. He was so big and _manly_. Yet, for how large he was…he still managed to be tender. It was almost like he was gently coaxing her out of her protective shell, because as he was gradually guiding her to the bed, her kisses became harder and more fervent.

Fred was such a _good kisser_. Well, at least in Hermione's terms, seeing as she had only kissed two guys. But Fred seemed to know what he was doing, unlike Ron. _Gees_, Ron…she had completely forgotten about him. _Oh that's promising. _She could already hear herself, _oh hey Ron, sorry I'm late, I just got too wrapped up in my make-out session with your brother. He is _so _good. _

Oh poor Ron.

Hermione felt herself re-enter reality as Fred slowly lowered her to the bed. He had somehow already managed to pull his shirt off, and was now working on hers, all the while keeping his lips on Hermione's. He didn't crush her as Ron did; Fred was propped up on his elbows as to avoid smothering his partner. Needless to say, the experience was a heck of a lot more comfortable, and enjoyable then her little rendezvous with Ron. The arrangement however, only made Fred's arousal all the more obvious.

Fred slipped Hermione's shirt off, and his hand immediately went for the buttons on her skirt. Suddenly, Hermione's common sense decided to step back inside her head momentarily. What in the world was she doing? Hermione didn't honestly want to lose her virginity to Fred. Well, nothing against Fred, but she didn't _love _him, at least not yet. Also, she had only had her first kiss that morning, and despite Hermione being a progressive learner…she wasn't exactly ready for a homerun. Besides, this wasn't exactly the ideal location. Fred's room, on his unmade bed…hmm, romantic.

Plus, anyone could just waltz in. Therefore, it would make the experience fast, and probably quite un-enjoyable for her. It wouldn't be slow and gentle as it should be. So there were a number of reasons why giving up her virginity now would be a very bad decision. At the moment Fred's fumblings with her jean skirt had paid of and it was now unbuttoned. Hermione, content with her choice, decided this would be a great time to stop the man. She pulled her face away, almost reluctantly, from Fred's. "Stop, please." Fred looked at her like she had just suggested jumping off a cliff. "I-I'm not ready."

Hermione seemed to have a knack for overly-clichéd statements. Fred let out a strangled moan-type sound as he buried his face into her hair. "Oh God Mione' please don't do this to me." He answered in a hoarse, strained voice. She felt his throbbing member against her thigh.

Before she could reply, the inevitable occurred. Fred's bedroom door swung open. "Hey Fred, a certain someone's here to see…" The speakers voice trailed off. Fred jumped off of Hermione quicker then a jackrabbit. Hermione lifted herself up as well. To her utmost relief, George stood in the doorway, staring.

"George, shut the goddamn door." Fred hissed. George seemed to snap out of his trance, and shut the door quickly.

"I hope you know I could blackmail you two so bad for this." He said smirking. Hermione felt his gaze land on her. She suddenly became aware of the fact that she was almost in her underwear. "Hey listen Hermione, you really need to cover yourself up before I'm on that bed too." George said, still eyeing her. Hermione blushed crimson as she quickly put on her shirt, and buttoned her skirt.

"Oh a threesome, I like the sound of that." Fred answered, a mischievous grin on his face. Hermione gave him a playful shove, still blushing terribly.

"Oh by the way Fred, Angelina's downstairs."

The lighthearted smile was completely wiped from his face, replaced by wide-eyed panic. "Oh shit." Fred jumped off the bed, threw on his shirt, readjusted his jeans, and flew out the door. Hermione could hear him clomp down the stairs, and his voice bellow, "Angie baby, how are you?" Hermione felt her stomach give an awful lurch. She stood up and began making her way towards the door.

"Hermione." George's voice halted her. She turned towards him, a questioning look on her face.

"Yes?" George was regarding her seriously.

"Today, you surprised me. Going from one of my brothers, to the next. Just watch your step, you may end up breaking both of em', and I know that's the last thing you want." And with that George turned towards the desk and began shuffling papers. Hermione gave him one last glance before exiting the room. She walked down the cramped hallway and descended the stairs.

Her timing was impeccable.

Fred was currently embracing the black girl, and they were both indulged in a pretty intense kiss, seeing as it went on and on and on. All the while Hermione watched the pair, completely invisible, a pained expression on her face, and fire churning in her gut.

Hermione had never been so jealous in her entire life.

**A/N- Wow! That was longer then I expected. I'm just trying to get their butts to school. But now, they can be off. Angelina has come to disrupt all of the happiness, but trust me; she won't be the only one. Like _ME _said, Draco will indeed ruin everything. I just couldn't resist, he's just _so _good at it. Anyway, I'll update as soon as possible. Like I said earlier, if you believe the contentis getting a bit R-ish, please tell me so I'll bump it up.**

**Thanks! **

**Speedstergal **


End file.
